


Open Prompt

by KyriD



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyriD/pseuds/KyriD
Summary: I'm obsessed with the idea of a SwanQueen story based on the plot of the movie Treasure Planet! If anyone likes this idea and is willing to write it, I would love you forever and ever 😁😜





	Open Prompt

Like I said in the summary, just hoping someone picks up this prompt! If no one likes it, that's fine too, I just thought I'd try!


End file.
